White Horse
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: The Scarlet Hand has been defeated for four years.So, everything should be great right?Wrong. Puck's been missing for just as long.And it's left Sabrina broken.When he returns, will he be able to save her-or is it too late? Is she already too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

_**White Horse  
><strong>__**A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
><strong>_**Chapter 1**

**Sabrina's POV:  
><strong>I rolled over in my bed, pulling the blankets further over my face. It was the first day of summer break-and I was just going to sleep the day away, like I did most days.

The Scarlet Hand had been defeated-for almost four years. I was sixteen now, Daphne was twelve-Red looked twelve as well. Their little brother was now almost six-and his name was _not _Basil, thanks to me. I'd argued until I was blue in the face, and when my grandmother-after being saved from Mirror, of course-protested the name, Henry, my father, had had no choice but to name him something else. And the name he'd picked was Robin.

Speaking of Robin...well, nobody had seen or heard from Puck in four years. He'd gone, chasing dragons and had never come back. But, while everyone else figured he was dead, I figured he'd left Ferryport Landing. You see, the barrier had weakened in parts during the War. I'm positive it broke as well.

"Get _up,"_ My best friend, Faye-the daughter of Morgan Lee Faye-yanked on my arm, trying to pull me out of bed. "You are _not _sleeping the day of the end of school party away! We're juniors next year!" Faye cried in her heavy british accent. Just like her mother, she was gorgeous. She had short, chin length shiny black hair with two long strands framing her face-and they were dyed hot pink. Her skin was like porcelien and she had an angular face, pointed and sophisticated with bold features. Her eyes were a dark, smoky grey.

"Seriously-does she have anything _cute _to wear?" Gabriella-Glinda's daughter-sighed. I pushed myself into a sitting position and sighed. Gabby was a fashionista and she was going through my closet as she complained about my wardrobe. Her honey blonde hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and I knew she was rolling her navy blue eyes. She had tanned skin and a round, little girl face with tiny features-matching her small frame.

"Of course not," I mumbled, crawling from my bed. "I'm Sabrina-remember?"

Ever since Puck had left, I'd become a dark, emo-resembling loner. He was gone-he'd taken the child-like, care-free, fun-loving part of me with him. I was back to how I'd been at the orphanage-dark. I'd just started to smile and laugh last year when Faye and Gabby had become my best friends.

"Then how'd you end up with Peter?" Faye asked, eyes full of envy, hands on her hips. I could be insulted by that, but I knew Faye-her sense of humor was dark and almost twisted. And, she was a boy crazy match-maker. Even if she thought Peter and I were a cute couple-which she did-she'd never let up the fact that she knew I was in love with someone else. And I'd never tell anyone about Puck. It was my secret.

Oh, and the Peter we're talking about? Is Peter Pan.

"Because he doesn't care about looks," I responded, pushing Gabby aside and grabbing my black and white skull-patterned two-piece simple bathing suit and a pair of dark wash cut off shorts with a Secondhand Serenade concert tee shirt and walked towards my bathroom-the house had been rebuilt and was bigger than ever. I quickly showered and then got dressed. I just pulled my hair into a ponytail, since it was a pool party. But, I did do my make-up. It was all waterproof anyways. It had to be, with how much I cried.

I framed my eyes with a dark black, thick eyeliner and then added a smoky eyeshadow job. I put on black mascara, making my lashes thicker than usual and walked back out towards my friends, who were waiting by the door.

It was so hard to believe we were friends, with our different personalities and styles. I was the depressed, quiet, brainiac girl who wore skinny jeans, cut-off shorts, concert tees and heavy sweatshirts with converse. Faye? She was the boy-crazy, gorgeous girl with a dark and twisted mind and a sarcastic attitude. Her style was whatever was the latest trend. And Gabby was the girly, perky girl in every way.

Now, I'm not the only one who's changed. Daphne? Sweet, humorous, fun-loving and childish Daphne who was so girly and loving...well, she became the tom-boy. She was the biggest jock of the sixth grade. Red, that shy little girl, had become the class clown.

"Hey! Faerie," I called to my puppy. She was one of Elvis' puppies. She was also a mix of a chocolate lab, and had most of the lab looks. That was why I loved her so much. Daphne had picked the puppy that resembled Elvis the most, and named him Win. The other puppies had been given away, since we could only hold so many dogs in the house.

There was one oddity about the new house. Puck's room had never been destroyed when the hand had attacked. The adults had put his room in the house, figuring he'd come back. But he hadn't. And right now, I tensed as I passed his room. The room I'd searched non-stop, day after day, practically living in it, until I'd realized he wasn't there. Because, he was the magic behind the room, just as Peter Pan was with Neverland. The chimpanzees had left, the sun had stopped rising, the waterfall froze, and the temperature dropped. All of the flowers had died.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?"Faye asked with a sigh.

I thought for a second, speeding up as we passed his room and started down the stairs. "No," I whispered.

"Why not?" Gabby whined. "Friends share secrets! It's what keeps us close!" She crossed her arms angrily.

I sighed. Not this secret. Nobody could know that the reason I stayed in my room all day, with my headphones in, was because I didn't want to get my hopes up every time I heard a thud. Puck wasn't coming back and I needed to realize that. Nobody could know about Puck-or my feelings for him. Because saying them aloud, made them real.

We walked outside and I gasped, as Faye and Gabby jumped back. Just as we put a foot on the porch, a large, jet black and violent purple dragon landed-with a tall, dirty blonde haired boy with a rounded, boyish face and a crooked, mischievous grin on top. He wore ratty, torn up dark denim jeans with a ripped up green hoodie and black converse that were falling apart. I gulped-even though he was much older, I knew who he was.

"Hey Grimm,you miss me?" He asked. And that was when everything I'd worked for, fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**White Horse  
><strong>**Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
><strong>_**Chapter 2**

**Sabrina's POV:  
><strong>"Grimm? Are you okay?" The boyish smile faded from his face. "Wait a second...there's something different about you," He frowned-a weird look on Puck-and the wings spread from his back as he flew towards me, landing neatly on his feet in front of me. "Your hair...it's all colorful," He said, carefully letting it down from its ponytail and picking up the pink, blue and green streaks throughout the blonde hair. "And longer," He nodded. "And you're wearing all that gunk on your face again," His eyes turned red-the color they got when angry.

"It's been four years," I muttered. _"Four _years!" I shrieked, stepping towards him. "And you show up here and ask me if I missed you? You ask if I'm _okay?_ You comment on my _hair _and my _make-up?_ And you can't even call me _Sabrina?_" I said angrily. I went to punch him but he grabbed my arm and twisted me into a hug.

"Same old Sabrina," He said, some of his teasing cheerfulness back in his tone. "Who are you-you're too old to be Daphne," He said and I knew he was looking at Faye. "And your too blonde to be Red," He said, turning towards who I knew was Gabby.

"I'm Faye Morgan," She said, stepping forward. I didn't need to see her to know she was flirting. Of course Puck would be her type. He was everyone's type. He was Puck. He was perfect. Gabby was just as flirty when she introduced herself, of course. I wanted to glare at them-I wanted them to leave.

"Well, as Sabrina just said, I haven't seen her in four years. We have some catching up to do. Would you mind if I stole her for the day?" Puck asked, reminding me eerily of Edward Cullen-only hotter...and much more masculine. And I hated myself for thinking that.

"Of course not!" Faye said. I turned my head just enough to see her face. She widened her eyes and gave a knowing smile to Gabby. Yup, she was smart enough to figure out that Puck was the reason for my depression. Oh well-he was back now. Everyone would know soon enough.

"Later," Gabby said, giving a flirty little wave as Faye dragged her away. As soon as they were in Faye's care-a navy blue Mercedes BMW convertible hard top-Puck released me and put his hands on my shoulders, studying me.

"Four years," He said in disbelief. "Wow...you've changed..._a lot,"_He observed, studying me up and down. I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously and lowered my head. Then I pulled back, realizing that I was supposed to be mad at him. He'd left me! He'd been gone for four years with no contact! He could have been dead!

"I thought you were _dead! _I mean...you were gone and nobody saw you-nobody heard you! And Charming knew something and wouldn't tell me anything! I thought you _left! _I thought you got out and left me here! I couldn't believe you'd do that to me after I told you I loved you! I can't believe I ever loved you! How could yooooo-"He picked me up and my last word turned into a shriek as he slung me over his shoulder-I was average height and he was _tall-_practically towering over me. He carried me into the house and kicked the door shut.

"OLD LADY! MARSHMALLOW? GINGER? VERONICA-HENRY-JAKE? I'M HOME!" He called. Before he could even think about putting me down, Daphne ran towards him, stopping just before running into me. She stared at us and her old goofy smile filled her face-the same one that she had when we went to the future and saw that Puck and I were married.

"PUCK!" She squealed. Puck tossed me gently onto the couch and picked up my twelve year old sister, twirling her around before setting her down and sitting down next to me, just as everyone else walked into the living room.

"Brina," Robin said, walking over to me and climbing onto my lap. I was his favorite-and he was mine. It was sort of weird, but he reminded me of Puck-with his personality and his looks. He had dark blonde, wavy hair and our father's young, boyish face. But there was something about his smile that reminded me so much of Puck-it was boyish and full of warning that he was a trouble maker. "Who's this?" He asked, his sweet little voice filling my eyes as I hugged him close.

"This is Puck," Daphne said excitedly, hugging him again. Of course she'd be happy. She was his biggest fan. She'd had an even bigger toll taken when he left. But me? Well, a piece of me had disappeared when he left. And I could never get that piece back.

"Well, I guess I should make some breakfast? I'm sure your appetite hasn't changed," Granny smiled. Puck's eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. My mother went to help her.

"Henry, how's it been?" Puck asked. How had he become so polite? How was that possible after years of whatever he'd been doing? "Jake," He nodded. My father didn't bother to hide his surprise, but he gave Puck a smile that he'd never given Peter-a smile of approval. My uncle did the same.

"Is anyone going to say the obvious thing? He was gone for four years-does anyone want to ask the important question? Where were you?" I asked, turning on him again.

"I was fighting dragons. I doubt there are any left," He shrugged.

"But the war's been over! You didn't need to fight-"

"You don't know what you're talking about Sabrina. You rarely ever do when it comes to me. So I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and stop telling me what I needed to do and what I should have done. Alright?"He said evenly. That was strange-I'd been expecting him to yell at me.

"When'd you get so polite?" I snapped as I stormed towards my room. I wasn't planning on forgiving him. And I wasn't going to listen to him.

**Puck's POV:**  
>"Marshmallow...did I fix it?" I whispered to her as we walked towards the kitchen.<p>

"A long, long, long time ago," She smiled brightly. "But...Sabrina hates you," She whispered.

"I'll handle that. I know how to handle Sabrina," I smiled. Then I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs, right into Sabrina's room. She thought I hadn't cared about her-that I'd been completely gone for four years? Yeah, well, as creepy and Edward Cullen-y as it was, I watched her every night. I came to her window and watched her sleep. And that was why seeing her so hard and cold and mean was such a surprise. After all, when she was asleep, I could still see traces of that twelve year old girl.

"What?" She barked as soon as she saw me, tearing her head phones out of her ears. "What else could you possibly have to say?"

"When you disappeared and came back with Charming?That time you went to the future?I didn't ask any questions and I didn't get mad when you wouldn't tell me where you went. I trusted you trust me that I did this because I had to?" I asked softly.

"Why should I? Can you give me one good reason?"

"I can give you at least one reason for every case you went on-without including every time I saved your life," I smiled.

"You have ten minutes," she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**White Horse  
><strong>__**Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Sabrina's POV:  
><strong>_I leaned back on my bed, fighting the tears that I refused to let Puck see-I absolutely refused to let Puck see how upset he'd made me. Sure, it might hurt him to know he'd broken me like this, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he could affect me like this. I pulled my knees towards my chin and buried my face in my thighs, wrapping my arms around my legs. "Well?" I mumbled.

"Sabrina...the first time I met you...I didn't want _Jack _to be your hero. I wanted you to turn to _me _to save your family and protect you. I didn't want you to think some...well, some other guy would do a better job of protecting you," He sighed. "And then...well you were leaving to go to school and I just _knew _I'd lose you. So I set up the trap and used to spider to get you to come barging in. I figured if your hair was like that, the Old Lady wouldn't send you there. But she did. And then I found out I had a chance to impress you! I got to follow you around and be by your side all day without you being able to stop it. And I ruined it all because I thought girls liked bad boys. So I didn't want you to think of my as anything but a villain. And when I found out what you really thought of me-I dropped you into the river," He paused and I snuck a little peek at him. He seemed to be deep in thought, studying a picture me at age twelve that was hanging besides the door. "And then you were so worried about me and I yelled at you-because I didn't want to admit I loved you. Because admitting it would make it real."

"So why'd you kiss me?" I asked and immediately hated myself for saying it. How could I let him know that I still remembered that moment? I'd rather he think I hated him and blocked out any memory of him that could be considered as good. I wanted myself to remember the pranks and the insults-because I really wanted to hate him. But half of my heart would also belong to him-no matter what happened.

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "Don't you get the affect you have on me? I was so afraid you were dead after that night in the barn! And I had my chance to tell you how I felt and I let it slip because I was just so surprised you were letting me hold you and trusted me enough to keep you safe! Sabrina, I've loved you forever-against my better judgement.I risked my life to save you from that stupid Jabborwocky and...and then I chose you over my kingdom. I had a fight with my brother about how I didn't want to stay in Faerie-and I how I was in love with a human!" He shook his head as he started to pace at the foot of the bed, arms locked behind his arms and head down.

"That's what you and Mustardseed were talking about?" I whispered. "That day at the funeral?" Darn it! I'd let another happy-Puck moment out. A moment that was filled with his sweetness and the quality that made me realize how amazing he could be-if I'd just let him. I shook my head as I thought that.

"Oh and the _funeral?_ Yes, I was a little amazed you let me tell you what I really thought of my father, but I knew you'd care. I knew you'd understand...sort of. But I didn't think you'd say how my father was wrong and how I wasn't a failure of a loser or any of those things he called me. And then I could have kissed you again-told you I loved you. And I couldn't because of that stupid fight with Tony Fats and Hamstead! And then you disappeared...you and Charming and Daphne-all gone. I didn't know what to do. So I went looking. I looked _everywhere. _And then you wouldn't tell me where you'd been. I knew you were lying," He stopped and faced me, his eyes filling with tears. "But I didn't care...I was so happy because you were safe!" He gave a weak little smile.

"But...Puck...I _couldn't-"_

"I don't care anymore," He held up his hand to stop me. "I got that security team to keep you safe, did you know that? Just you," He shrugged. "And you snuck through it like you didn't believe I could do anything to keep you safe. And when I asked you if you thought I could, you said _no. _So I handcuffed us together to prove to you that I could keep you safe," He glared at me. "And then...or then your parents woke up and I was going to-"

"You're time is up." I said finally, looking up at him, my eyes narrowed and my expression hard. I didn't want to deal with him today. I didn't want to deal with him and his heartfelt apologies and sweet gestures. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I didn't want to deal with him-ever. "Get out of my room,"

"But...Sabrina-"

"I don't care about why you did all that! I want to know why you left! Why, Puck, why?"

"I can't tell you,"

"You can't tell me? You love me so much that you can't tell me something? Newsflash? The war is _over. _Nobody's going to-"

"I was trying to kill the dragon that killed you, okay? I went to the future with Daphne and Charming-right after we fixed Snow White's story in the book? You were dead. Because a dragon had killed you. I just didn't know what dragon it was. So I swore I'd kill every single one. Charming was helping me find them. He told me a few days ago that he couldn't track anymore. So I came back. Daphne told me I'd fixed everything. With is clear, since you're still here-but it could have happened later, I suppose...it's all very confusing. All you need to know is that I saved your life. Happy now?" He snapped as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He left me sitting there in complete shock, stuck to wonder what was going on with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**White Horse  
>A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction<br>**_**Chapter 4**

Sabrina's POV:  
>I cuddled into Peter's arms as we laid on the couch watching Scream-one of my favorite horror movies.<p>

"So...Faye said you got some kind of..._unexpected _visitor yesterday and that's why you skipped the party," He said slowly, adjusting himself slightly so he could look down at me. I sighed. Stupid Faye and her love of honesty and gossip!

"It was nothing," I shrugged, not daring to look up at him. I knew my eyes would betray my words. Because Puck coming back was not _nothing. _It was everything. It was maddening, realizing he thought he could come and go whenever he pleased-and knowing that he'd broken my heart to save my life. It was heart breaking to know that I could never completely forgive him for what he did to me. It was even a little sad-knowing that everything Puck and I had had was gone now. But, for some off reason, it was happy too. It was a huge relief to know that he wasn't dead-that he wasn't gone. That he hadn't left me _forever. _And it made me happy to know how much he cared about me. But I couldn't let Peter know that-I couldn't hurt him like I'd been hurt. Even if I really wished he'd just leave-for good-and let me be able to allow myself to fall in love with Puck again. Then again-I was a little relieved for Peter being here, because it stopped me from getting broken again.

"Are you sure?" He frowned. I buried my head into the couch cushion and nodded.

"Hey, Sabrina-where'd every-what are _you _doing here?" I shot upright as Puck walked into the room, stopping at the doorway and glaring at Peter. I gulped-this hadn't really been considered. Surely, if Puck hated Peter so much...Peter much hate him just as much. Now, two mortal enemies-one who loved me and one who I loved-were in the same room, breathing the same air...and I was the one in the middle.

"I'm her _boyfriend,"_Peter said, looking at me in confusion, from where he sat straight up on the couch. "The better question is...why are _you _here?" He turned to face Puck with an angry glare and a hard expression.

"I _live _here," Puck glared back.

"So _that's _what Faye meant? What's going on Sabrina?" Peter asked, turning back to me.

"Puck lives here...he-my grandmother lets him stay with us...he's been...uh...well he's been gone for the last couple of years and he just got back yesterday. There's honestly noth-"I stuttered, trying to get it out without letting my biggest secret out.

"What is he doing here? Why didn't you go to the party-because of _him?_ What's going on between you two-and don't lie to me because I _know _you're different. You're happier and you're...I can't explain it but you seem younger,"Peter went on, glaring at _me. _I was shocked-he was never angry at me-he never fought with me or yelled at me. And he would never accuse me of anything-he always believed me.

"Don't you _dare _talk to Sabrina like that!" Puck was suddenly in front of Peter, pulling him to his feet by his shirt collar. "She is _not _a liar-or a cheater. And I don't appreciate it when people accuse her of things. I don't think you're being very nice to her right now. And I think you should apologize and _leave. _Don't come back."

"Puck you have-"

"Who are _you _to tell me what to do? I'm here because Sabrina wants me here! I'm _her _boyfriend. And what are _you?" _I didn't like Peter's tone. It was mocking and cruel-the type of tone he'd use with Hook in the movies. It didn't seem like he should use a tone like that with somebody as pure and innocent and bright as Puck-although, looking at him now...he didn't have that innocence anymore. And if I really thought about it, he hadn't had it when he'd returned either. He'd lost it, fighting dragons-to save my life.

"I'm her _real _boyfriend. You know, the one she _loved?"_And that was when I came back to life-well, right after Peter punched Puck.

"He's lying, right Sabrina?"

"No...he's right. You _should _leave and _never _come back. I'm not sure if you knew this, but I don't really think my boyfriends should go around punching people-especially people who are defending me. Especially when they're defending me from _my boyfriend!"_ I glared at him. "So...I think it's over between us. NOW GET OUT!" I screamed the last sentence, losing my cool, and sprinted to me room, straight into my own bathroom and rolled up the sleeve on my sweat shirt, grabbing the razor I used whenever the thoughts of PUck built up to be too much. I figured if I hurt myself psychically whenever I thought of him, I'd relate him to pain. It wasn't working so far, but this might be the golden time. I slid the blade across a smooth piece of skin between two cuts and watched as the blood flowed over my arm. I never felt any pain when I did this-I never felt pain anymore. Ever since Puck left, I'd been numb-except for when it came to thinking of him. I missed him-and all I could do was be upset that he wasn't returning to me.

"Sabrina? SABRINA? Where are-what's going-are you okay?" Puck rushed towards me, grabbing a thick bath towel on his way and pressing it against the cut. He eyed the razor in my hand but he didn't point out the obvious. He didn't even ask why. "Are you okay?" He whispered, running across the cuts on my other arm as he pulled me close to him, trying to stop the bleeding with the towel.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts...not compared to you-"

"No," He shook his head, standing up and grabbing the nmeonia from my medicine cabinet and some bandages. "You don't get to try and make me feel bad for you. And you do _not _get to blame _me _for _this. _I left to save your life. I didn't leave for my health," He glared as he poured the burning liquid over the cut and dabbed at it with the towel. Then he covered it with a bandage. "Have you bothered to clean any of the other cuts?" He asked.

"Why do you-"

"I don't mean when you first cut yourself," He glared, turning to clean the other cuts. "Now, would you like to explain why you think you should do this? Since it involves me I should get to know."

"Well...uh...I was trying to connect pain to you. But it didn't work. Everything I did this-I'd remember times like this...where you were taking care of me. And it just made me so _mad! _No matter what I did...all I could do was think of you!" I said, jerking away from him.

"It's going to hurt-they're infected." He glared. "Unless you'd like me to tell somebody and have you rushed to the hospital, let me clean them," He said.

"Puck...I'm sorry. I'm not being very nice to you," I sighed. "And the truth is...it wouldn't have hurt so much-any of this-if I didn't-"

"No, don't do it Sabrina. Don't make me fall in love with you again. Don't make me think there's a chance for us. Because now that I know I can hurt you like _this-_where you go and hurt _yourself-_well, I know there's not going to be a chance for us. Because I can't-_won't-_let you be in pain-at all-because of me,"He said, his expression hard as he got up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_White Horse  
><em>****_A Sisters Grimm Fan-fiction  
><em>Chapter 5**

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed, jumping to her feet and storming after him. "Puck, you stop right now and listen to me!" She said angrily, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He paused, just long enough for her to yank his arm hard enough to turn him around to face her. "You need to be fair to me. You knew what you were doing and you knew it would hurt me. But somehow...that didn't stop you. So I'm sorry if I thought you just didn't _care _but what else was I supposed to think?" She said bitterly. "I needed to do something to move on. I'm not an Everafter. I'm human. I'm mortal. And my life is too short to wait on someone to love you the way you love them." She whispered, lowering her head. "I thought you just didn't love me anymore..."She trailed over.

"Sabrina," He sighed, pulling his arm away from her and running a hand through his hair. "You don't just stop loving somebody. You either always will or you never did," He sighed. "I may act brave but I'm not. I'm afraid of admitting I'm in love with you because I'm afraid of not being loved back. The most painful thing in the world is to love somebody and never have the courage to tell them how you feel," He shook his head. "But you need to realize something. I didn't just walk away. You let me walk away." He lowered his head, not wanting to say anything more for fear of crying. That was one thing he refused to do.

Sabrina stared at him in shock. She refused to let him close enough to hurt her. She wouldn't let him have this power over her. "Next time you say forever, I'm punching you in the face," She shot back, her tone full of venom. It seemed like all it took was him blaming her for everything to get her to get over him. But she still loved him. She still wanted him. She couldn't believe he'd just desert her like that, but he had. And while she didn't want to keep loving him, she had to. Because he was her life.

Puck swore, turning and punching the wall. He walked off quickly and turned back around, walking back towards her. "You know what? If you were to ask me what was more important to me-your life or my life? I'd say my life. Because your life is my life now. I'm in too deep. You jump, I jump. That's how it is now. I can't turn away without knowing you'll be okay. I want to be with you forever. I will love you forever. It's not going to change. You're always going to be the most important part of my life-forever. And go ahead and punch me-it won't hurt as much as knowing I can't have you anymore! It won't hurt as much as the image of you and Peter together." He snapped angrily, punching the wall again.

"Nothing lasts forever," Sabrina muttered.

"If nothing lasts forever," He said slowly turning calm. "Then I want to be your nothing. I know that I was wrong. I'm sorry I hurt you," He whispered. "Once in a while...in the middle of ordinary, everyday life...love gives us a miracle. And that's what fairytales are made out of. Sabrina, you're a Grimm. You're surrounded by magic and miracles...happy endings and princesses that ride into the sunset with their own prince on a white stallion. How can you now believe in love?" He asked, walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't hard. Snow White left Charming at the alter and then he divorced Cinderella, Briar, and Rapunzel-while he was never in love with any of them in the first place. Think about all those supposedly happily ever afters, Puck. None of them really worked out. So why shouldn't I believe that it isn't real? Why shouldn't I believe that you're not as important to me as I want to believe you are?" She asked, automatically pulling down the sleeve of her shirt as she heard the door open downstairs.

"Kiss me," Puck declared, sounding slightly like his old, cocky self. His tone was slightly playful but arrogant at the same time. "Kiss me and you'll see just how important I am," He countered to her. Sabrina took a tentative step backwards. "You're afraid to do it. You know I'm right and you're afraid to admit it." He smirked.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again," She shook her head.

"You jump, I jump, remember? I can't hurt you without hurting myself Sabrina. It's physically impossible. I'm in over my head here and I don't know what else to do. So just kiss me and then tell me you want nothing to do with you can do that, then I'll walk away and never bother you again. If you can honestly look me in the eyes and say you're over me and you never want to see me again, then I'll say my goodbyes and never bother you ever again," He said, his eyes full of pain at the thought of it.

Sabrina took a small step forward. She looked up and locked eyes with him before shaking her head. Puck sighed in defeat, knowing this would be the end of it all. But then she raced towards him, running into his arms and kissing him right on the mouth. It was different from any other kiss they'd ever had. She seemed so needy-so confused. It was full of a new passion. It made her seem so young and insecure. It made her seem like she needed to be protected.

Of course, Puck was different as well. He seemed so...thankful for the kiss. As if everything he'd ever wanted was given to him by this one moment. He didn't seem sure of himself or arrogant. His strong exterior was cracked and he was clinging to her as if she was his lifeline.

"I can't do this," Sabrina gasped as she pulled back. Puck looked down at her and grabbed her sleeve, pulling it up and studying the cuts.

"No," He said strongly. "You can't do _this,"_ He said. "You're so stupid, Sabrina," He chuckled slightly, kissing her again-and she let him, clinging to him tightly. "Why did you do that Sabrina?" He asked, still studying her wrists. He kissed her again, pulling her close to him, as if that was the only way to confirm that this was real.

"You're no good for me," Sabrina said suddenly, pushing him away and backing up. Puck locked eyes with her and smiled.

"You're no good for me either," He shrugged. "But, maybe we're so wrong that it's right," He said carelessly.

"I can't do this Puck. You've hurt me one too many times. I need to think. I need to clear my head. I need...I need space." She said, struggling to get the words out. Puck nodded and Sabrina hated the defeat behind his eyes. But she couldn't turn back now. She couldn't let him have this much power over her. She needed to figure things out before she went running to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**White Horse**A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction_Chapter 6_Daphne Grimm sat in her bed with her sister's diary open. Puck was standing in front of her, shaking his head. Daphne sighed as she leaned back and crossed her ankles, her legs spread out in front of her as she crossed her arms on the pillows behind her head."Puck," She said slowly, nudging the book towards him. "Just read it. She lives in a fairytale. Somewhere too far for us to find her. You're the only person who can get you back to reality. One day, you guys are going to find yourself trapped in a place where all your happy endings are stolen, if you don't just man up and read the diary. Then you'll know how she really feels," Daphne sighed, a bit of her old self coming back as she whined, pleading Puck to save her sister like he always had before. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as a happily ever after! Sabrina and I are over. It's done and we're not going to ever open that book story's over and it didn't have a happy ending. Just deal with it Daphne!" Puck snapped. He really believed each and every word he'd said. _And yet, _he thought to himself._ this pretty girl's still dedicated to a fairy tale that already ended. _Daphne groaned as she leaned forward and grabbed the book, flipping through its pages. She opened it and began to read. "It's about fairytales and wild imaginations-naughty moods and mad conversations-the arctic and jamaica of 's about growing up without realization and a package of hope without a subscription. If my fingers were powerful enough I would carry every moment in a backpack-or go back in time and replay every act. I'm not strong enough to do that. But I know a little fact-that I will always be with him and always hold him in my heart. Even if the past becomes the future and the future becomes the past." Daphne snapped the book shut and smirked at the fairy boy who was standing there confused. "She wrote that about a month after you left. That was when the depression really started and we really lost her," She explained. Puck sighed as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. It was a pose Daphne had rarely seen out of an Abercrombie catologue but it worked on a guy as hot as Puck. Daphne sighed as she read on. "Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming, obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word-easy to spell, difficult to define and impossible to live without. Love is work but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute-every second-was worth it, because you did it together," Daphne went on. Puck titled his head back and sighed. Sabrina may be a girl who laughed and talked a lot-a girl who seemed happy...but she also cried herself to sleep. And it killed Puck to know that it was his fault."Daphne, that's all real cute and all, but it doesn't matter! I blew my chance, okay. It's over and done with. You know what a break-up is like? Its like having the worst nightmare, after having the best dream!" He snapped, pushing away from the wall. "I don't get why I try so hard...I keep telling myself it's a wasted efoort but I lie to myself just hoping you'll be the meaning behind my actions. Everything I do is because I want her back-I need her!" He blurted without meaning to, starting to pace. "Why don't you man up and tell her that? Stop coming to me every time you realize you messed up and go tell her! Beg for forgiveness-get on your knees and plead! Do whatever it takes to get her to take you back! But don't come to me and say it's too late when you still love her as much as you clearly do. Don't you dare try to say you're over her when all you ever talk about is how you want her back!" Daphne said, slamming the book shut and tossing it onto her nightstand in anger. She jumped to her feet and crossed her arms. "GO!" She ordered.***Happily*Ever*After***Sabrina Grimm on the window seat in her room, her legs curled underneath her and her arms crossed. Her head was angled towards the rain pouring outside while Red sat on her bed, her legs crossed pretzel style as her elbows propped on her knees, her chin resting in her didn't talk very much, but that made Sabrina know she could trust her. "Smiles are kind of like band-aids," Red whispered. "They cover up the pain and all, but it still hurts," She shrugged, letting herself fall back onto Sabrina's bed. Sabrina giggled a hollow little laugh as she turned herself towards the girl."Do you know the hardest part about walking away from somebody? It's when you realize that no matter how slow you go-they aren't going to come chasing after you. I hate endings. Not because I'm left alone or because I'm not loved anymore...I hate endings because they me thinking how and when to start again. I mean, it really doesn't matter who dumped who-or why or how. When you see your ex with somebody new, it hurts. It doesn't matter if you've moved on and it doesn't matter how long it's been." Sabrina sighed."So, you still love him?" Red asked."How can I not? He ran off to save my life. Were his actions wrong? Yes. But his motives weren't. He's everything I ever wanted. But I can't tell him that after what happened? I practically blamed him for every mess in my life. And there's a lot of them," Sabrina sighed, forcing herself to her feet."Why don't you tell him everything you tell me...I mean, if he heard all that, he'd understand it all." Red said, shaking her head slowly. "We aren't talking. He's avoiding me-do you know how weird that sounds? We live in the same house-we live across the wall from one another! And he won't talk to me. He won't look at me...he's eating in his room and he's turning in the other directions whenever he sees me. He stays locked up in his room all day and it's all because of me!' Sabrina cried out. She didn't mean to yell at the sweet girl, but she couldn't help it. How was she supposed to hold all these emotions inside? It wasn't her. She wasn't good at it. And nobody could hold in all the pent up emotions she had right now. It wasn't possible. "That's because he thinks you don't want him in your life. He's afraid to talk to you because he doesn't want you to come straight out and say you don't want to see him or talk to him."Red said. She said it so simply-so certainly that it made Sabrina wonder if she wasn't the only girl who had been paying the younger girls a visit every now and then. She shook that thought away though. Why would Puck go ask her little sister for advice? That was crazy talk, as Daphne would have said four years ago."Well, that makes things harder. Especially when I'll be stumbling over what to say the entire time. I mean, I have a hard time telling you this-and you' barely talk. How can I tell him? Face to face when he can just laugh at me?"Sabrina expected Red to defend him, but instead she gave the best advice Sabrina had ever received in her life."Then write it down for him," She shrugged as if it were obvious. Sabrina could have hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

**White Horse**  
><em>A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction<br>**Chapter 7**_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I sat at the desk in my room, a sheet of paper in front of my, tapping a pen against my teeth, trying to think of what to say. What could I possibly write to Puck to fix things-to show him that I still wanted him? How could I tell him that I was in love with him...That I was only ever like that around him because I was so afraid of being rejected by him...Of being tormented for it? I sighed, leaning my head against my elbow to keep it propped up as I stayed out the window. There was no way I could say any of this without going back on anything and everything I believed in-without acting as if everything that had happened between Puck and I had been just a dream...just an illusion. A simple pretty little picture to keep me entertained until I finally was ready for love. And, with how things were going now, it was clear that I obviously still wasn't ready for love yet. But I wasn't going to give him another chance to run. I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to move on and forget me. I'd already given him too many of those. I refused to risk losing him again, out of the simple fear that it might be the last time I do so.

"Puck..."I sighed, shaking my head and closing my eyes. And then it hit me-every single memory flooded back. I remembered the first time we'd met, when he'd tried to throw me into that pool only to be thrown in himself. How he'd followed me back towards the house, bragging about how superior he was. I remembered him following me to school, tagging along with me all day long and getting me into trouble. I smiled at how he'd reacted when I'd stupidly tried to save his life when I knew he could never die. I remembered how he'd followed me when I'd gone to save my parents and then saved me from Red and her crazy pet. I remembered how sweet he'd been in the cave-and his stupid prank.

I remembered my first kiss-our first kiss...And how nice it was. I put my fingers to my lips, still remembering how his lips had felt on mine. I recalled the fireworks the chimpanzees had set off just like I remembered my panic when the Jabborwocky had almost killed him. I remember his cocoon marking me as the one he trusted most-I remembered him saving me from Moth...He was always saving me, it seemed. I remembered his father's funeral, when I'd seen the first hint that there was a sad, lost little boy behind his obnoxious exterior. I remembered how he'd helped me get that silly journal back-how he'd helped me get through reading the speech...The smile on my face when I'd seen him following us to Ferryport Landing.

I remembered waking up to hide from him and then run away from him in the woods. I remembered him saving me countless more times...his jealousy of everyone and anyone. I remembered that trace of concern in his eyes after I'd returned from the future-along with the memory of how I'd learned that we were married. I remembered him handcuffing us together-following me on the magic carpet when I'd destroyed the bank. I remembered his speech about how I'd changed...I remembered his reaction to my father telling me we were returning to New York City. I was reminded of his reaction to how mad I was about us being married in the future-along with his jealousy of that stupid, evil little puppet. All those memories of his sweetness in the book of Everafters came flooding back at once-but they paused on the kiss, where I'd woken him up from the curse. That was the first time I admitted that maybe I did love him...that maybe he loved me too.

Unfortunately, that led to that horrid conversation afterwards, about how he didn't love me-how we wouldn't be married in the future, despite his teasing and planning in the book. And the last memory was him walking out of my life to fight dragons-for my own benefit.

I started to write, writing down each memory, not caring if the story made sense or not. I needed to get it out. I filled up two whole pages and on the bottom, I wrote a little note of my own;

_Maybe I realized too late how much you really mean to me..._

**PUCK'S POV:**

****I sat on my trampoline, trying to think of what I could possibly say to Sabrina to make her realize how much she meant to me. There was only one thing to do-writing it down...well, she'd never believe I meant it. She'd assume it was a cruel joke and I wouldn't do that to her. I'd hurt her too many times already.

I jumped up and stormed from my room, straight towards her own. I didn't have a plan. I had no clue what I'd be saying. But I had to do this-I had to get this off my chest...it had to be from the heart anyways.

"Sabrina," I said. She was asleep. She was lying in her bed, curled in a ball, her blonde hair falling from its ponytail and into her face. She looked beautiful. I should have turned around and left. But I couldn't. I wouldn't back out now. I sat down at the foot of her bed and began to talk, not caring that I was speaking to her sleeping body.

"I lived in a fairytale for over four hundred years, but I never believed in magic until I met you...And I didn't want to admit it at first, because I was so afraid...I was afraid I'd get hurt again-because anyone I'd ever cared about had hurt me. Of course, I should have realized you were different from the beginning. You didn't have to put up with me, and even when you thought I was an obnoxious idiot who would only get you and your family killed, you did. That meant something...But I was too dumb to think about what it meant." I began softly. "I thought that whole happily ever after nonsense was just this thing they put at the end of our stories-it meant it was the end of the road for us. But happily ever after is not something that only happens in books. You're a princess, Sabrina, a princess destined to become a queen. Your own wonderous story has just begun. Your happily ever after is right now. You're not like us. Your life isn't planned out. You know you don't have forever. So you make every day count. Sabrina, there's a reason they don't find love until the last page in fairy tales. It's because happily ever after is only the beginning." I didn't know where this was coming from-as true as it was, the words were not me at all.

"Every once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary life...the world gives us a miracle. That's what a fairy tale is. You're my miracle," I finished lamely. I sighed, standing up-and then I saw the note sitting on her desk, with my name written on it. I picked it up carefully and read it, smiling as I read it. She did care...

I picked up a pen and, right below her final words, I added my own message;

_It's never too late._


	8. Chapter 8

**White Horse**

**Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction**

_Chapter 8_

"Puck?" Sabrina whispered as she entered the room, restored to its glory thanks to its owner's return. "Puck? I need to talk to you," She called. "Puck! Please! It's important!" She shouted, standing there, afraid to enter any further in fear of traps. She wasn't sure about love-she didn't know as much as she pretended to...but she knew there had to be a reason everybody wanted it so badly. And the only thing she could think of was that it was the closest thing there was to magic. No, that wasn't true. Because love was the magic that gave the Everafters immortality. She was sure about that.

"Sabrina?" Puck grinned as he flew towards her-literally. He crashed right into her, knocking her to the ground. "I need to tell you something and you're going to listen." He said. "I want you...I want you right now, today, tomorrow...yesterday. I want you forever and always. I want you for the rest of my life...or, well, I guess it's more of an existence, depending on how you look at it. But either way, I promise to love you for as long as I can." He said. "You're turn," He was back to the Puck Sabrina had met back when she was eleven.

"Promise is a big word," Sabrina gulped, staring into his eyes that were flashing a new color-an almost pink color. If she pointed it out to him, they'd flash red in anger. She was positive about it. "It either makes something or breaks everything." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Listen, you've been around for a long time and you'll be around even longer, but the thing is...I want to be you're future and I want to be your past. I want to dominate your past. But the only thing I really care about is making sure that we last...and that there is an 'us'. I mean...I don't know why but I always get this brooding feeling that I'm losing you and I hate it," Sabrina sighed.

"You are not losing me," Puck said, his expression hardening as he jumped to his feet. Sabrina sat up, leaning back on her arms. "Sabrina...when I first saw you, I'd been eleven for, like, four thousand years. And then I saw you trying to fight off the pixies even though they were attacking you and hurting your sister and I knew...I knew you weren't like any other girl out there. And then, BAM! I was in love with you. I haven't been able to stop loving you and I haven't had any control on it since it happened. But honestly? I'm not upset about it." He said.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered.

"No...don't stop me. I need to say this. Sabrina, you're beautiful. I know you don't see it, but you are. And not in the way all those other girls are, with their caked on make-up and short skirts and tight shirts...you're beautiful in such a classical, rare sort of way. You make people stop and stare. You make people listen. You don't realize the effect you have on people. You're a Grimm, Sabrina, but that isn't what makes you special. Grimms have to earn that. And from the moment you found out about your past-no, that's wrong...from the moment your parents went missing...you took charge and you made yourself special. And you haven't stopped since. If you told me you loved me, I would be the proudest person in the entire world-because it means I did something that was worthwhile enough to make somebody as amazing as you notice me and take the time to know me...to take the time to love me." He said.

"Puck," Sabrina tried again.

"NO!" He shook his head. "Sabrina, I'm still not done. I need...I can't...I don't know how to get this out, okay? I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but-"

"Puck," She stood up and stepped towards him, kissing him. "I love you too," She whispered.

"Really?"He asked, taking a small step back, but still holding onto her waist as tightly as he possibly could.

"How could I not? You're always saving me...you went and slayed dragons for me. You're...you are, in every concevable way, my knight in shining armor-and you're so much more, because you're my best friend too," She said, reaching towards him and pulling him closer. "And I'm not letting you go again," She whispered as she kissed him again. "Now...are you ready to face the worst dragon of them all?" She asked coyly.

"I can handle your father," He said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Good," She smiled. "But first...we have a lot of making up to do," She said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"And we have all the time in the world for that. I promise you that-and I will never break a promise to you," He said. "And...I always finish what I start, remember that,"He grinned, releasing his hold on her and grabbing her hand, starting from the room.

"That's a lie," She blurted. "Remember what you started before you left?" She asked.

"Oh? You mean this?" He asked, twirling her in towards him and kissing her-a long, slow, passionate kiss. When he picked his head up so she could breath, he twirled her back out. "Now? Ready to face your dad?" He offered.

"Oh...there's a lot worse than that. Like Daphne? As much as we hate being wrong, she loves being right," Sabrina sighed, leaning into him as they walked from the room and towards the living room. There was a baseball game on that everybody was downstairs watching. Veronica and Briar were even more sports-obsessed than their husbands were.

"I can handle the marshmallow. It's her blonde big sister that's always been hard for me to control...and understand," He teased.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job at the second one. As for the first? Nobody can control her. She's wild. But, maybe some girls aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe their meant to run wild until they meet somebody just as wild to run with," She smiled up at him happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**White Horse  
><strong>**A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
><strong>_**Chapter 9**_

__Puck sat on the couch, right next to Sabrina, holding her hand. They both sat up straight, their eyes not leaving Sabrina's parents. As soon as the words had left Puck's mouth, Daphne and Red had turned to each other and squealed. They'd grabbed onto each other tightly and sprinted from the room, probably ready to start planning the 'Puckabrina' wedding that they were sure was coming. Uncle Jake and Briar had shared a knowing glance and left the room. The only people left in the living room were the two teenagers, Granny Relda, Veronica, and Henry. The last of those people was so angry Sabrina could see steam coming out of his ears and Puck was amazed at how red his face had gotten.

"No," He shrugged. "I won't stand for it," He said.

_Well, sit down then,_ Puck wanted to say, but he didn't. He knew it was important for Sabrina to have her parents' blessing in this and he wouldn't blow it.

"Dad, just because you guys gave birth to me doesn't mean you own me. I'm my own person and I'm going to make my own mistakes and my own choices. You're just going to have to deal with that." Sabrina said. Puck was shocked at how much older she sounded right now-more confident and sure of herself than she had when she'd confessed her love to him. She'd sounded young then. She'd sounded afraid and insecure. He'd been expecting the same here, but he wasn't getting that. "And daddy? No matter Where I go in life or who I get married to...how much time I spend with guys or how much I love my boyfriend...you'll always be my number one man," She said. But even this line, the line that should have been said with just a hint of sadness in her tone...none. Something had happened between Sabrina and Henry while he was gone. Something that he didn't know and nobody was telling him. Something awful had happened to hurt her. And he was going to find out what. Puck remembered one of the few deep conversations they'd ever had together, back when they were eleven and had just met. They'd been talking about love-he'd been telling her about her family past.

_"My daddy said that the first time you fall in love it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away." _She'd told him. He didn't remember his reply, but he remembered the look in her eyes-how they'd sparkled at the thought of her father and his romantic advice. Whenever Sabrina had talked about her father, she'd appeared younger...happier. She'd been able to admit she needed help. And then he'd returned. That was when it had all gotten different.

"Sabrina, you don't understand what being a Grimm means. You don't understand that to be a Grimm you have to make sacrifices. I let you get away with your foolish wishes and desires to stay here because you thought it was the only way he'd ever find you, but this is too much. You aren't making any sacrifices for anybody. We are supposed to protect the Everafters. We are supposed to make sure the world is safe from the Everafters if there is every a revolt. And you're more focused on-"

"Don't you dare try to tell me what being a Grimm is about." Sabrina snapped, jumping up from the couch. "Being a Grimm is _not _about Everafters. Being a Grimm isn't about magic and princesses and princes and happily ever afters. Being a Grimm is about family. And you turned your back to your family! You just left and you never looked back. You told us we didn't have any other family. You lied to Daphne and me our entire lives. And you're going to stand there and tell me that being a Grimm is all about protecting people and fairy tales? We'd still be Grimms even if this stuff wasn't real! We'd still be a family and we still would have written the fairy tales even if they weren't based on true events! And you, the one who just got up and left when things got too hard, are trying to make me believe that being a Grimm is all about protecting Everafters? The same creatures who you hate and just don't trust?" She glared at him, crossing her arms. She was loud and it took Puck a minute to realize she was yelling at Henry-and not in a way she'd ever yelled at him. She'd always been somewhat amused and almost proud when she'd yelled at Puck. But she was angry now. She was downright angry, cold to the core and there was no love in her tone at all.

"She's right," Granny Relda said from the corner of the room.

"She is," Veronica agreed.

"Being a Grimm...being a Grimm has very little to do with the fairytales. That past would have gotten lost if it hadn't been for the barrier. But we would have always been a family." Relda said. "And Sabrina is the first to admit and realize this. I always knew she was going to turn out to be the best Grimm since Jacob and Wilhelm," Granny smiled proudly at her granddaughter who beamed back at her. This was different as well. Sabrina and the old lady had always had frictions between them-problems and arguements. It was just who they were.

"Sabrina..."Puck spoke up.

"You stay quiet. This is all your fault," Henry snapped.

"It's not his fault! He didn't make me a Grimm. He didn't make me fall in love with him. None of this is his fault. It's nobody's fault. It's fate," Sabrina snapped, turning on her father and shooting him a look of cold hearted fury.

"The lost fairytale," Granny Relda whispered.

"No. Not my daughter. It's not about Sabrina," Henry said, lowering himself into a chair.

"What are you talking about? I thought the Lost Fairytale was just a legend," Puck said softly.

"What's the Lost Fairytale?" Sabrina asked, sharing a confused glance with Veronica.

"The Lost Fairytale is...it's a story that the Grimm's wrote-one of the few that weren't actually true events...it was about a non-ordiniary human who knew the secrets of the Everafter community-meaning a Grimm...and Anderson-any of the fairytale descendants, really...and an Everafter who fell in love. And this human would realize the true meaning of their family name. They would realize what the fairytales are truly based on. And they would stand up to the only person who really mattered to them-their father." Granny Relda explained.

"Sabrina hasn't realized the true basis of the fairytales!" Henry said.

"It's love," Puck blurted.

"What?" Henry asked, turning to him.

"Sabrina told me...she said there had to be a reason that everybody wanted love so badly...and she said it was because it was the closest thing we could come to magic. And when the love was honestly pure and innocent-honestly real...then a fairytale happened," Puck whispered.

"No...I didn't tell you that Puck. I was thinking that when I came into your room," Sabrina said, turning to the boy in confusion.

"Sabrina is the human who the Lost Fairytale was about," Granny Relda confirmed.

"No." Henry said.

_Stop saying no,_ Puck glared at Henry, but he didn't say it aloud.

"I refuse to believe this."

_Well stop refusing because it's true_

"My daughter is not going to be marrying some dirty little everafter."

_Some amazingly handsome, dirty little everafter king, actually_

"I'm not going to let her make this mistake. We're going home. We're going back to the city."

_Okay, let's go. My kingdom's there waiting for me_

__"No," Sabrina shook her head. "If that's true, then I can't get past the barrier. So, you go. But I'll stay right..."She sat back down on the couch and brought her legs up under her, leaning in close to Puck. "Right here," She smiled up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**White Horse  
>A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction<br>Chapter 10**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I shook my head as my father loaded his bags into his car. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the doorframe of the house, knowing full well that my little sister was crying, wrapped in my mother's arms while her eyes were red rimmed. Somehow, this whole Lost Fairytale thing had torn about my entire family. But, I couldn't find it in me to be sad...to cry and act miserable. My eyes were narrowed and my mouth formed a scowl. My heart was covered in ice and my expression was hard. I was disappointed and bitter, but I wasn't sad.

"He's really leaving," Uncle Jake whispered as he joined the small group behind me.

"What does he think he's proving? He's just going to make himself and everybody else miserable," Granny Relda said.

I agreed with that. After his lecture to me about responsibility and selflessness, he was going off and leaving us all because he was selfish. He didn't want me to be with Puck, so he was leaving because that was easier than just letting it happen. The divorce papers had been signed and full custody had been granted to my mother. My father would soon be just a distant memory for Daphne and I, but for my little brother? He'd never know of his father, which was probably a good thing. Nobody wanted to know that their father was a coward.

"You can't just watch this," Puck whispered softly. "It's just going to make this harder. Come on, Marshmallow, let's go-all of you guys..."He sighed.

I could hear everybody's footsteps as I was left behind to watch my father leave me behind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Puck whispered, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah...I think so," I nodded, leaning against him as his other arm came around to wrap me in an embrace. I smiled as i turned around to hug him back, just as my father drove away.

"You sure?" He asked again, whispering into my hair.

"No..."I shook my head, finally allowing just a little bit of my sadness to enter my voice. "But I will be," I said boldly, turning around to face the driveway. I watched as my father backed out of the driveway and turned away from the house, never to return again.

But, that was okay. I'd have my other family. I had my mom-my strong, loyal, independent mother who could take care of herself. She didn't need a man, she just preferred having my father's company. But she'd be okay, because she was capable of surviving. She was a survivor. I had my little sister, sweet, loving, innocent Daphne who never wanted to see the bad in anything or anyone. She believed in magic and happily ever afters. She was always able to find that little bit of faith, trust, and pixie dust found in every day life. I also had my baby brother, little Basil Jr. who was capable of anything. He went by Robin, a truly Grimm name, and he was just as involved in this fairy tale life as I was. We shared a bond that couldn't be broken. And he needed to me to be strong, and that gave me the courage I needed. My Uncle Jake would step in to take the place of my own father figure. That's what he had been since I'd met him, even if neither of us had ever realized it yet. He understood magic and my difficulties with it. He knew what it was like to love somebody whom you could never rarely be with, and then something awful must happen before you can actually receive your true love. Granny Relda would be there as well, watching over me carefully to make sure I didn't get too ahead of myself when it came to one of my crazy schemes. She'd always be there to make sure I acted with my head rather than my heart. Mr. Canis would keep me safe, no matter the cost, because that's what he did. That was his part of this family-to look after us and protect us. But it wasn't him that was doing the protecting. He taught us all how to stand up for ourselves. He taught us to take care of ourselves. Red would be there as well, to remind me that no matter how things got, they could always be worse. She'd make me realize how lucky I was to have what I did have. She would never let me take the friendship, the family, the love, everything I had for granted. Even Elvis played an important part n my family, reminding me that somebody could always cheer you up when you needed a reason to smile. If life gave me a thousand reasons to cry, Elvis, that sweet old dog, could give me a million more reasons to smile. Sure, sometimes he could get obnoxious and sometimes he was just in the way, but he was the only thing in the world that could cheer me up without any words or actions. Just him being there made me smile. And then were was Puck.

Sweet, loving Puck who made me want to be a better person. I thrived to somehow think that I deserved somebody as amazing as he was. He made me act a little more mature, a little smarter, and much nicer. But, he was also my savior. He was constantly saving my life and he would continue to do that for years to come. We had an eternity, after all. Puck had already saved my life in a way I could never properly thank him for. He'd given me back the childhood I'd been robbed of when my parents had disappeared. He'd given me a little bit of laughter and reasons to be happy. Sometimes he got out of hand and he was just as stubborn as I was, so I could never expect an apology, but he was doing me a favor that I could never repay him for. And everyday he allowed me to behave like I was a little kid for just a little while. I loved him for that.


End file.
